New kid in Ikebukuro!
by aceman94
Summary: In the city of Ikebukuro, a boy named Sora Nakama moved in from Shibuya and tried to get comfortable in his new life and home. But after meeting the Headless Rider, a strong but pretty, red-haired girl and a group of strange people, his life just got a whole lot complicated!


**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY or Durarara! All three belong to their rightful owners at Square Enix. I don't own the image, either.**

 **In this AU story, there won't much of the anime's characters in it. There will still be Celty, Mikado, Shizuo, Mika, Seiji, Namie, Shinra and Izaya, but just mostly some KH/FF/TWEWY characters taking the other characters places.**

 **Don't worry, I'll make Anri go out on a vacation, outside of the city, in this story. She will return later on, saving Sora and his friends from a powerful enemy!**

 **Also, Kairi and Riku will be in the same group as Mikado, Celty and the others. Riku will be a Dark Shadower, the commander of flames of darkness. Kairi will be, what I like to call, a Reverse Dullahan. Unlike Celty, she will be a living, talking disembodied head with the ability to create a smoke-made body within heavy clothing.**

 **The time-line is set after season 1. Near the end of this chapter, Sora will bump into Celty and gain strange powers and have the ability to hear Cetly's inner voice.**

 **Plus, the Heartless and the Nobodies will appear in this story. So, I'll put in two story arcs! First, the Heartless arc. Second, the Nobody arc. I'll think of more story arcs along the way.**

 **Also, in this chapter, the opening of my story's opening theme, will be at the end, just like the first episodes of some Anime! It will be the English version of opening 1 of Durarara!, which is sung by Y. Chang. I don't either the song or the English version.**

 **Plot: In the city of Ikebukuro, a boy named Sora Nakama moved in from Shibuya and tried to get comfortable in his new life and home. But after meeting the Headless Rider, a strong but pretty, red-haired girl and a group of strange people, his life just got a whole lot complicated!**

 **New kid in Ikebukuro!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Strange new life.**_

The subway train stopped. The passengers exited the train, leaving the station and into the city. Getting off the train, was a spiky-brown haired, teenage boy named Sora Nakama. He was nicest guy you could meet! His last name was Japanese for the word, 'friend', which made everyone who met him, like him and want to be his friend.

Sora wore black shorts, a red T-shirt, a black, unzipped jacket, a pair of oversized, yellow shoes and a pair of fingerless gloves. You see, after an agreement, Sora's parents agreed to let him live with his cousin, Yuffie Kisaragi, in Ikebukuro. This was to help him get accustomed to travel and meet new friends.

He was born and raised in Shibuya, the city of the Reapers Game! Sora was born with the ability to see and hear ghosts/players of the Reapers Game and even, the Reapers themselves. This gave him the chance to be friends with Neku Sakuraba, Shiki Misaki, Beat and Rhyme. He even helped them with their missions through the game.

"HEY! SORA!" Sora turned around and saw his cousin waving at him and running towards him. "Hey, cousin! Long time, no see!" Yuffie said with huge grin on her face. Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. It has been a long time." Soon, he found Yuffie glaring at him. Sora confused and scared at the same time. "Um... Did I say something?" he asked. Yuffie replied to his question, "Four years, we haven't seen each other and THAT'S all you have to say?!" Sora just blinked a few times and then, laughed. "You never change, do you." she said with a smile. "Look whose talking!" Sora said, still laughing. The two laughed together.

Soon, they walked out of the station and went out into the city. Sora was looking around in awe. He had never seen a place so big and bright before. It was like something out of a Manga! Yuffie began giving Sora a tour of the place. From arcades to restaurants, from schools to hangouts, the two went all over the city.

Hours later, Yuffie stretched and turned to Sora. "Well, it's been a long day, so I gotta go home. See ya!" Yuffie skipped off, about to leave Sora clueless about his whereabouts. "W-w-wait a minute!" Sora exclaimed. "You're just gonna leave me here?!" The ninja-loving girl grinned and said, "Of course not! I'm just letting you have look around the place for yourself! I've given you a map. I've also marked my house on it, so you'll know where I live and where you'll be staying! You've always been good with maps, so if anything, you'll find your way anywhere, even back to my place!"

Sora did have to admit, he was always good with maps. In fact, if he went to a unknown place and read a map of it, he'd know every single corner of the place and how to get there in no time!

Then, Yuffie remembered, "Oh! One more thing, Sora!" Sora looked at his cousin to listen to what she had to say. "I should probably warn you about these gangs." she said, bluntly. Sora scared, a little. "G-G-GANGS?!" "Yeah. There are these colour gangs, who cause trouble. And not just for the cops, either! There's even this top group called the Dollars! They're the toughest gang ever! Take my advice, cousin and stay away from these guys! They're bad news!" Sora thought about what Yuffie told him. _'The Dollars?! Man, these guys sound like trouble! I don't even wanna know what they do!'_

Then, they heard a scream and saw a vending machine, floating up in mid-air for two seconds and then, falling back down. "Oh, yeah!" Yuffie said, catching Sora's attention. "Also, stay away from Shizuo Heiwajima! He's the strongest man in all of Ikebukuro! Tick him off, and you're as good as dead!" Sora gulped in fear as he imagined that vending machine being aimed right at him. "In fact," Yuffie continued, "Avoid Izaya Orihara too! He's bad news! And stay 100 miles AWAY from Riku Ying-Yang, the Dark One! Rumours say he commands black fire and destroys anyone he doesn't like!"

Sora trembled as Yuffie was warning him about these people. "And last but not least..." Yuffie said. "There's this woman named Tifa Lockheart! She has the behaviour and face of an angel, but has the strength and temper of the devil! I've once heard that Shizuo and Tifa bumped into each-other and, let's just say, they got off on the wrong foot. Big time! Both ended up in the hospital!" Sora was shaking in fear.

"Yeah! I'd be shaking too! And I'm the great ninja, Yuffie!" she boasted out loud. Part of that boasting made Sora calm down a bit. He remembered how Yuffie always boasted about how she was a great and powerful ninja, even though she was always giving herself away. For a stealthy ninja, she was pretty loud.

"I'm surprised the Headless Rider didn't stop them." she said. Sora stopped shaking and asked, "Headless... Rider?" "Oh, that's right! You don't know. Well, people say it's just an urban legend. But I know it's real!" Sora listened carefully as she told him the legend.

"Rumours say, that a guy riding a bike has no head-lights on when he goes out at night. No-one would ride they're bike with no head-lights on... Unless you're not human!" said Yuffie, in her spooky voice that she used to use to tell her scary stories at camp-fires. Sora asked, "W-w-what do you mean by 'not human?'" Yuffie grinned as she spoke, "People say... He doesn't have a head! Cut clean, yet the body still moves!" Unlike before, when he was scared of hearing about the gangs, Sora was amazed from hearing this! His eyes had stars in them. Yuffie continued, "Sometimes, some people say that his bike prays like a horse! Sounds cool, right?!" Sora nodded in agreement.

Yuffie then bid her cousin goodbye and wished him good luck in making new friends and left. As Sora continued his walk, he kept thinking about what Yuffie told him about the Dollars, Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, Tifa Lockheart and the Headless Rider. Sure, he would avoid the rest, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to meet a headless rider! He thought, _'Wow! The Headless Rider! I wonder if I could meet him... And maybe, be friends with him! That would be so cool!'_

But then, because he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Ow, ow, ow!" After regaining his vision from dizziness, he spotted the person he bumped into. A teenage girl, about the same age as him, with red hair and wearing a big, pink winter coat with a pair of thick winter gloves, a short scarf around her neck, woolly pants and brown winter boots. One look at her face and Sora was love-struck by her beauty. His heart skipped a beat a few times.

The girl shyly apologised, "I-I'm sorry!" Sora blushed and quickly got up and bowed to her. "N-n-no! I'm sorry! It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! Here, l-let me help you!" He extended his hand to her as she held it so he could help her up. After helping her up, Sora apologised again to the girl, who said it was okay. Sora sighed in relief, "That's good. I thought I might have hurt you." The girl shook her head and smiled. "Oh no, it's fine! It doesn't hurt at all."

Sora was amazed by her smile. The first day in Ikebukuro and he's already got a crush on someone. Sora thought he'd better introduce himself. "Oh! My name's Sora. Sora Nakama." The girl thought for two seconds and then giggled. "Hehe! Your name sounds nice! 'Sky Friend.' Sounds like the name of a superhero!" Sora blushed madly as she complimented him. She said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sora! I'm Kairi! Kairi Tenshi!"

He thought about her name. Kairi Tenshi, meaning 'Light Angel.' The name made him feel like he was floating on thin air with not a care in the world. He soon snapped out of it and talked to her. "It's nice to meet you, Kairi!" Kairi then remembered, "Oh! That's right! I've gotta be somewhere! I'm sorry, Sora. I've gotta go! I-I-I'll see you later!" then she quickly ran off.

Before Sora ask her to wait, he thought, _'No! She must be really busy and I shouldn't stop her!'_ and then put his arm down to let her run to where-ever it was she was going. Just as he was about to leave the spot, he stepped on something. He looked down and saw one of Kairi's gloves on the ground. He picked it up and thought maybe, he should return it to her.

Sora looked around to remember which direction Kairi went and then, ran off to find her.

 _Meanwhile, in an old alleyway..._

A high school boy was being picked on by a group of men. These men were glaring at him, telling him that they didn't want him there. "You think you can just walk right in here, punk?!" asked one of the men. The boy shook his head in fear and said, "N-n-no! I didn't mean to! I-I-I just wanted to get back home!" "Oh, don't worry!" said another one of the men. "You won't have to worry about getting home, ever again!" A man from behind the boy picked up a baseball bat and was about to swig it on him.

The boy flinched and put his arms in front of his head, to avoid getting hit. After a while of waiting, the boy slowly opened his eyes and saw a red haired girl, known as Kairi, holding the bat with her bare glove. She was glaring at the men and said to them, "Didn't you guys ever learn that it's not nice to pick on people? ESPECIALLY ON HIGH-SCHOOL STUDENTS?!" She swung the bat, along with the man holding it, and threw them up in the air.

By the time Sora caught up, Kairi was about to go all out! She undid her coat buttons and removed her scarf. Sora quickly hid behind a nearby trash can as the high school ran past him. As Kairi opened up her coat, all of the men, even Sora, were in shock.

Under the coat, was not a body, but a mist of pink smoke. Above the smoke, was Kairi's head, floating near the collar of the coat. The smoke came from under her heck. As the clothes dropped down on the ground, the smoke formed into a giant fist and charged at the gang, knocking them out, one-by-one. Most of them screamed and ran away in fear.

One man stayed behind and charged right behind Kairi and knocked her out of the air with the same baseball bat from earlier. With her beat up so badly, the pink smoke disappeared. The man laughed, "Hahaha! I don't know what the hell you are, but I do know, you ain't so though! Say goodbye, Freak!" The man was about to swing at her, until Sora punched him in the face and knocked him out of the way.

Kairi looked up and saw her saviour. As he defended her, she began to blush. She was as red as a tomato. The man got up and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" His anger, however, disappeared and was soon replaced with fear, as he saw Sora Death-glaring at him. Sora spoke, " **What gives you the right...** " he charged at the man with his fist in the air. " **...TO CALL HER A FREAK?!** " With one punch, Sora knocked the man out cold.

After calming down, Sora walked up to Kairi's head and slowly picked her up. "Um... A-are you alright?" he asked her. Kairi was still amazed how he stood up for her, even though she wasn't like him. "I-I'm fine. T-t-thank you, Sora."

Then, smoke came out of her neck and started to spread towards her clothes. She asked Sora to put her down, which he did, and started to float up in the air again. The clothes around her, were being filled up, like balloons, to look like a body was wearing them. Kairi did up her coat button and put on her scarf. This reminded Sora why he followed her.

"Oh! Kairi!" he showed her the glove she had lost. She looked at her right arm and saw pink smoke coming out of the hand-hole of the coat. "You dropped this when we bumped onto each-other earlier. I thought I should return it to you!" He offered her the glove as she took it and put it on as it filled itself up with smoke and formed into a hand.

Kairi looked at Sora and thanked him. "Thank you! But, I don't understand..." Sora was confused by her words. She continued, "...Y-you saved me. But, why? I'm not human. Most people scream and run away. But you didn't. You stayed and saved me! Why?" Sora thought about her question, then answered, "Well, I guess, it's because we're friends!" Kairi was surprised by Sora's answer. She never had a human friend before. The only friends she had were Celty and Riku. Sora asked, "Do you want us to be friends?" Kairi thought long and hard about this. Then, she smiled and said, "Sure! I'd love that!"

As they walked down the street, Kairi told Sora all about what she was, a Reverse Dullahan. She told him how a Dullahan is a headless fairy that roams through the night, collecting souls of those who have passed away and how a Reverse Dullahan is a disembodied head that lives and talks on its own.

You see, while a Dullahan is born a fairy, a Reverse Dullahan is born as a human and becomes a Reverse Dullahan, AKA, an RD for short. Legends say, once, there was a cursed blacksmith, who made an axe with strange powers. The blacksmith wanted the executions of the accused witches to end, so he made an axe that can cheat death! Whoever gets executed by this axe, they can't die. The head would be cursed to have eternal youth and live for an eternity, until it's reunited with its body and free to age again. The axe was named, the Axe of Life!

6 years ago, in her old home village, Kairi was up late at night, picking flowers in the field for her grandmother. Suddenly, she heard a battle cry from in the distance. She saw a man dressed as a samurai warrior, running towards her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the danger that was charging towards her. Soon, she came to an empty graveyard and hid behind a nearby gravestone. She held her breath to keep quiet. She peeked out to see that no-one was there. She sighed in relief and turned around to go home, only to see the samurai, swinging the axe towards her as she blacked out.

Kairi slowly regained conciousness and opened her eyes. She was on the ground, facing the night sky. She looked around her and shock appeared on her face. Her body was gone! She nothing more than a disembodied head. She screamed out loud in terror! "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" After her grandmother found her, Kairi was kept a secret from everyone around the village. Her grandmother took care of her and helped her get used to her powers. Then, two years ago, after her grandmother had passed away, Kairi moved to Ikebukuro to live a new live.

But mainly, she came to Ikebukuro to search for her missing body. She got word about a headless body roaming across the streets of Ikebukuro. After her first week in the city, she ran into a group of bad guys, then later, was saved by a Dullahan named Celty Sturluson, AKA, Ikebukuro's fabled Headless Rider. The two became great friends and always talked to each-other about their problems. She even meet, by accident, Riku Ying-Yang, who helped her stop a thug stealing a woman's purse.

After telling her story to Sora, Kairi thanked him for being her first human friend since coming to Ikebukuro. Sora smiled and said, "No problem, Kairi! In fact, you're MY first friend since coming to Ikebukuro, too!" Kairi blushed as she saw Sora give her his trademark grin.

Kairi stared at her left glove as she clenched it into a fist. Sora saw how depressed she was about her body. Then, he got an idea, "Hey! I've got an idea!" he said. "How about I help you find your body?" Kairi was surprised. A new boy in town, offering to help her find her body, even though he had just met her.

Sora had a look in his eyes that shouted, 'I wanna help you!' So, she couldn't help, but accepted his offer to help her. "Okay. T-thanks!"

"W-well, I'd better get home. I've gotta call my friend, Celty and let her know about how my day went." she said. Sora was staring at her in awe. "So, you're friends with the Headless Rider?" he asked. Kairi nodded. "SO AWESOME!" he cried. Kairi blinked a few times and just giggled. Sora asked her, "Say Kairi, do you think you could introduce me to the Headless Rider? I-I mean... Celty?" The Reverse Dullahan girl thought about Sora's question for a while. Then, she said, "Sure! Why not?"

Sora was so excited! He had made a new friend, was gonna help her on her quest to find her body and was going to be introduced to the Headless Rider! His life was going to get really interesting!

"Well, I've gotta get home, too. Yuffie will kill me if I haven't shown up yet." Sora groaned. Kairi flinched at the name of the ninja girl. Everyone in Ikebukuro knew Yuffie, as the girl who was too loud to be a ninja of stealth. "Y-Y-Yuffie?" she asked. "Y-you live with Y-Yuffie Kisaragi?!" Sora blinked and then, flinched as he understood why Kairi was getting so worked up.

He flailed his arms around in defence and said, "N-no, no, no! I-i-it's not like that! She's just my cousin! That's all! I'm staying with her because she's family and she knows the city!" Kairi calmed down after hearing that Yuffie wasn't his girlfriend, but his cousin. "Oh. R-right. O-of course! Forgive me for getting the wrong idea!" she said as she bowed. "N-no. It's okay! E-easy mistake to make!" Sora said, scratching the back of his head. Both of them blushed madly.

After waving Kairi off, Sora walked down the street towards his new home. As he did, he put earphones into his ears and he started selecting a song to listen to. He selected ' _Uragiri no Yuuyake by THEATRE BROOK_ ' and started dancing a little.

 _Meanwhile, at a local bar..._

A man with blond hair and purple sunglasses is seen stepping on his used cigarette and death glaring at someone. He was dressed as a bartender.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way!" he growled. Standing in front of him, was a woman dressed in black, complete with black boots, black battle gloves and had long, black hair. She had a scowling look on her face.

"That's funny." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "I was thinking the exact same thing! I thought I made it clear that I don't wanna see your face anywhere near me, **Shizuo Heiwajima!** " "You really think I care about what you said, **Tifa Lockheart?!** " Shizuo picked up a nearby lamp-post and started swing it towards Tifa, who picked up a nearby vending machine and threw it at him.

" **You know very well, I don't like being called by my first name, by people I DON'T LIKE!** " she screamed, charging at Shizuo.

 _At the same time, at the train station..._

A group of four teens were arriving at the station and walked out into the city. The boy with orange, spiky hair and wearing purple headphones checked his phone and read the message,

 _FIND THE HEADLESS RIDER AND HELP ANYONE IN NEED. YOU HAVE 7 DAYS. PASS OR FACE ERASURE!-THE REAPERS._

"So what now, Neku?" asked the girl, who was wearing a black cap, a red shirt, a yellow jacket and a green skirt and was holding a black teddy bear. Neku replied, "I don't know exactly what's going on, Shiki but I guess we should get on with it." The punk boy shouted, "YO! I'll take on whatever comes at me! Just come and get me, yo!" The small girl laughed and said, "Come on, Beat. You know that tough act is not much of a threat." "...! Rhyme! Don't embarrass me in front of these guys!"

As the two siblings bickered, Shiki came over to Neku and the two stared at the moon. Shiki spoke first, "You think we might see Sora here?" Neku thought about the times Sora helped him out, back in Shibuya. "Maybe. I don't know." he said. Shiki cheered him up by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 _Back with Sora..._

As the music continued, Sora pulled out his earphones for a minute to hear any cars coming before crossing the road. He was about to cross until a bike crashed right passed him. He ran over to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, no one was. He spotted the bike's rider, who was wearing a black biker suit and a cat-like helmet.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped the biker up. But the very second he touched the rider's hand, he felt an electric shock. "Ow!" he whispered. After helping the rider, he asked, "You okay? That must've been some crash!" The rider just shook her head and saw Sora. She took out her PDA and typed, [ _Thanks. I'm fine._ ]

Sora read the PDA and smiled. "No problem! I'm just glad you weren't hurt. A crash like that could seriously kill someone." he said. The rider looked down and spoke, although no words were heard. _"If only..."_ Sora was confused and asked, "What do you mean, if only?" _"...!"_ The rider was shocked when she heard Sora actually reply to her unheard voice!

" _Y-you... You can hear me?!"_ she quietly asked. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I can hear you." he said. The rider put her hands over the bottom of her helmet, where the mouth is, meaning shock. _"I... I'm sorry. It's just that, no one can hear my voice."_ She said, still in shock. "Hm?" Sora wondered. "What do you mean?"

The rider looked left and right, making sure no one was watching. _"Promise you won't scream?"_ she asked. Sora nodded. The rider then, lifted her arms and slowly lifted her helmet. When she took it off, Sora's eyes widened. The rider, had no head! Where should have been a head, was a small mist of black smoke.

Then, Sora remembered what Kairi told him about Dullahans and her friend, Celty. Sora pointed and asked, "Is your name, by any chance, Celty Sturluson?!" After putting her helmet back on, the rider flinched and asked, _"H-how do you know?!"_ "Kairi told me about you! She even told me about Dullahans and RDs!" Celty was surprised at the name, Kairi. _"You know Kairi?!"_ she asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah! I've just met her, today! She told about how she met you and how you two are great friends!" Sora grinned with excitement.

Celty didn't know what to think. A human, that can hear her inner voice! It was a miracle! For a while, the two talked about their lives and how they came in Ikebukuro. By the time they finished, Celty checked her PDA and saw the time. _"...! The time! I'm sorry, Sora. I've gotta go!"_ she apologised. Sora smiled, "It's okay. I think I've gotta get going, too. It's been nice meeting you!" _"Thank you. It's was nice meeting you, too!"_ Celty aid, before riding off. Her bike made a horse sound, loud enough for Sora to hear it.

Sora thought how great this day was! He made two new friends on his first day in Ikebukuro. And both of them were so cool! He then, put his earphones back on and continued listening to his favourite song.

As the theme tune continued, Sora danced some more as he started to sing along to the song.

 **Ending theme: Uragiri no Yuuyake-by THEATRE BROOK-(English version by Y. Chang)**

 _(Celty is seen riding down the street. She drives past Sora and Mikado.)_

 _Sturluson. Nakama. Ryugamine._

 _(Celty rides through the city. She hive-five's Kairi, who runs towards the opposite direction. She runs past two people. One was Mika, standing next to Seiji. The second person was a girl with black, short hair and wearing a black coat. Both girls have scars on their necks.)_

 _Tenshi. Harima. Yagiri. ._

 _(Kairi runs past Shizuo and Tifa, who were fighting again. Shizuo threw a newspaper machine at Tifa, who dodged it and pulled out a fire-hydrant and water splashed at Shizuo.)_

 _Heiwajima. Lockheart._

 _(Izaya is seen on the top of a building, watching the two fight.)_

 _Orihara._

 _(The scene changes to Yuffie practising her ninja skills. She jumps Leon, who groans. Walking past them, was Riku, who was checking his emails on his phone.)_

 _Kisaragi. (Leon) Leonheart. Ying-Yang._

 _(As Riku checks his emails, Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme run over the bridge over him and start battling Noise.)_

 _Sakuraba. Misaki. . ._

 _(The scene changes to Shinra walking along side Aqua. Hiding behind them, was Larxene, who was contacting her superiors. Next to her, was Namie, who was burning up a picture of Mika.)_

 _Kashitani. Summer. . Yagiri._

 _(Sora, Mikado and Yuffie go into an arcade. Soon, everyone else starts following them in to have fun. From the RG players to Shizuo and Tifa glaring at each-other. Then, Kairi and Celty run/ride past each-other and Kairi creates a sword while Celty creates a scythe and the two swing, making the titles,)_

 _KINGDOM HEARTS x DURARARA!_

By the time the song had finished, Sora had arrived at Yuffie's house. He knocked, waited and then, the door opened. His cousin jumped out, scaring him. "Sora!" she shouted. "So glad you made it! Here, you deserve a pat on the back!" she patted him, although she didn't know her own strength, thus, hurting Sora REAL hard.

They came in and had dinner with Yuffie's parents, AKA, Sora's Aunt and Uncle. After having dinner, Yuffie showed Sora to his new room, which was the house's huge attic and had plenty of room for a bed, a TV, tons of Anime/Manga and a wardrobe.

"So..." Yuffie spoke. "Meet any new friends?" Sora hesitated at first, but then answered the question. "Well, actually, yeah. I did! Two, in fact!" "Wow! Two friends?! So cool! Who were they?" Yuffie asked. "Well... I couldn't catch the first one's name..." Sora quickly lied, knowing that he should keep Celty's identity a secret. "...But, the other one was a girl. She had red hair and she wore this winter coat and a pink scarf. Her name is Kairi Tenshi."

He noticed Yuffie smirking at him, which meant something bad was gonna happen. "You have a crush on this girl, don't you?" she said in a playful tone. This caught him off guard. He blushed extremely and tried to defend himself. "Eeehhhh?! W-w-w-what're you talking about?! I-I-I don't have crush on anyone! She just seemed to... You know... She needed help with something, so I helped her." Unfortunately, the huge blush on his face and his stuttering were giving him away. "HA! Sora has a crush on a girl! ~ _Sora & Kairi, sitting in a tree!_" "YUFFIE!" Yuffie constantly teased Sora all evening, with Sora trying to make her stop.

At 11:30 pm, Sora was fast asleep. Suddenly, his fingers sparkled as a small light, in the shape of a giant key, appeared for just three seconds and then, disappeared.

 _Meanwhile, in Sunshine 60..._

A bunch of thugs were running across the park, all out of breath. "Man, what's with this guy?!" "Yeah! He's worse than the Black Rider!" "Or even Shizuo Heiwajima or Tifa Lockheart!" the three men complained about the guy, who was chasing them. For now, it seemed like they had lost him.

"I hope you three meant that as a compliment."

The three thugs turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the very same guy who was chasing them. They started to sweat bullets.

The stranger was a teenage boy, about a year older than Sora and Kairi. He had long, silver hair and wore a black suit, complete with black tie, red shirt and black biker/fighter gloves. "Because you see, I don't take lightly to people who insult me! Or at least, compare me to those two idiots who always fight al the time!" he growled at them. One of the thugs screamed, "Oh no, it's him! The one they talk about!" A then, the boy flicked his finger and black fire appeared on it.

"RIKU YING-YANG!" The boy, known as Riku, smirked as he said, "Please, just Riku."

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: A woman with no fear!**

 **Tifa: (happy voice) See ya guys around! (angry voice) I'm gonna get you, Shizuo!**

 **So, what do you think?! I hope you all liked it! I'll continue the rest as the story follows!**

 **As I said, this story takes place after season 1. So, this chapter was a starter of my very own story arc!**

 **The next chapter will be about Tifa and how she first came to Ikebukuro and how she first met Shizuo.**

 **See you all later! Enjoy!**


End file.
